Caffeine
by Kirana Agi Qiao
Summary: Midorima benci caffeine. Midorima benci Takao yang mirip seperti caffeine. Padahal lucky item hari ini adalah secangkir espresso-kopi yang amat pahit. MidoTaka. Based on Yang Yoseob's 'Caffeine'.


**A/N : Oke. Boleh bacot sebentar? Jadi fic ini dibuat karena mendadak saya dapet feels MidoTaka—bener-bener mendadak. Bahkan sampe ga tau kenapa bisa dapet feels MidoTaka gitu.**

**Sebenernya nggak mau yang Angst sih. But yeah. **

**Ngomong-ngomong, pas lagi ngetik, mendadak mikir "EH ANJIR MENDADAK PENGEN DENGER CAFFEINE-NYA YOSEOB" dan jadilah dengerin sambil ngetik, dan lahirlah ini.**

**Saya nggak berhak mengklaim apapun kecuali cerita ini. Eh, boleh ngeklaim Takao nggak sih? Nggak boleh ya? Yaudadeh. **

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

**Caffeine, a Kuroko no Basuke fanfic © Kirana Agi Qiao**

**Caffeine © Yang Yoseob**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

Hari sudah larut malam. Bahkan jarum pendek jam di dindingnya sudah menunjuk ke angka 12. Tapi pemuda berambut _forest green _itu masih terjaga. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, dia hanya bisa berbalik, menghela nafas, lalu berbalik lagi. Meski dia sudah mencoba menutup matanya, menghitung domba sebanyak yang dia bisa sampai dia merasa semua domba sudah dia hitung, tapi dia sama sekali tidak bisa terlelap.

Menghela nafas lagi, akhirnya dia menyerah dan memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tempatnya berbaring dan berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi, hendak mencuci wajahnya sebentar. Sampai di kamar mandi, dia berjalan menuju westafel dan memutar keran dengan pelan, membiarkan air membasahi kedua permukaan tangannya sebelum dia membasuh wajahnya.

Setelah merasa cukup segar, dia mendongak, menatap ke arah kaca di depannya. Sebuah refleksi seorang pemuda beriris hijau balik menatapnya. Tentu saja itu dirinya sendiri. Tapi refleksi yang berada di sana terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Midorima Shintarou menghela nafas lagi sebelum berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Dia terduduk di tepi ranjang sembari menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap tanpa cahaya lampu sedikit pun. Ketika dia sudah membiasakan diri dengan keadaan kamarnya yang gelap, dia mulai melihat sebuah wajah yang harusnya dia lupakan—terlukis jelas di dinding kamarnya.

Mencoba melupakan wajah itu, dia menutup matanya. Hanya untuk membuka lagi sebuah buku dimana cerita tentang dirinya dan _dia_ tertulis rapi.

* * *

Midorima bertahan di posisi itu sebelum akhirnya dia menyadari kalau fajar mulai tiba. Satu malam lagi tanpa tidur sedikit pun. Benar-benar, orang itu. Setelah dia pergi dari kehidupan Midorima, dia masih sanggup menyiksa Midorima seperti ini.

Kadang Midorima bertanya pada pantulan dirinya di cermin. _**Sejak kapan aku menjadi semenyedihkan ini—nodayo? Apa salahku?**_

_**Kenapa hubungan kita berakhir?**_

Memilih untuk berhenti merenung, Midorima bangkit dan memutuskan untuk mengecek ramalan Oha-Asa hari ini.

"_**Hari ini bukan hari yang beruntung bagi Cancer. Hindarilah minum minuman berkafein seperti kopi. Dan jangan lupa membawa benda keberuntungan untuk hari ini! Benda keberuntunganmu adalah...**_

_**Secangkir espresso hangat!"**_

Midorima terdiam di tempat. Tadi dia baru saja berkata kalau Cancer sebaiknya menghindari minuman berkafein, lalu _lucky item_ hari ini adalah secangkir **ESPRESSO** hangat?

Dunia ramalan adalah hal yang sulit ditebak.

Tapi Midorima tidak peduli akan hal itu. Dia bangkit dan berjalan menuju ke dapurnya. Mencari-cari se-_sachet_ kopi instan. Tidak ada.

Menyerah, Midorima berjalan kembali ke kamarnya untuk meraih jaket hijaunya dan mengantongi uang yang cukup, sebelum berjalan keluar rumah.

* * *

Midorima duduk di sebuah kafe di dekat rumahnya. Di hadapannya terdapat secangkir espresso yang mulai mendingin karena pemuda itu belum menyentuhnya sedikit pun. Pandangannya dia arahkan ke langit biru di atas sana.

Setiap kali dia ingat kalau dia dan _dia_ tinggal di bawah langit yang sama, perasaan sakit itu muncul lagi. Melahap tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit, hingga Midorima bahkan tidak yakin bagian mana dari tubuhnya yang merasa sakit.

Dia rindu padanya. Midorima sangat rindu padanya. Hal itu dia nyatakan setiap hembusan nafas. Setiap gerakkan dadanya. Setiap dia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Midorima tidak bisa membiarkan _dia_ pergi. Tapi dia _mempersilakan_ _dia_ untuk pergi.

"Oh, ayolah! Jangan keras kepala!"

Mendengar teriakkan yang sayup-sayup itu, Midorima mengerling ke arah sumber suara. Ada sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar di luar jendela, di tepi jalan.

_Dan keadaan itu sangat familiar dengan Midorima. Mirip dengan mereka dulu._

Tanpa sadar, air mata mulai memupuk di kedua mata Midorima. Dia menempelkan telapak tangannya ke kaca. Menyaksikan perdebatan itu dengan seksama.

"Kau yang keras kepala!"

"_**Shin-chan yang keras kepala!"**_

"Aku hanya ingin fokus bermain basket!"

"_**Aku ingin fokus bermain basket!"**_

"Tapi bukan berarti kau harus mengabaikan aku kan?!"

"_**Shin-chan terlalu fokus sampai mengabaikanku!"**_

"Aku tidak mengabaikanmu—"

"_**Aku tidak—"**_

"DIAM! LEBIH BAIK—"

"—_**KITA PUTUS, SHIN-CHAN!"**_

"Peluk dia." bisik Midorima dengan nada bergetar. Dia merasakan itu lagi. Perasaan seperti dadanya dicengkeram dengan erat. Perasaan sesak itu.

Dan ajaibnya, pemuda berambut _dark blue_ itu langsung memeluk si pemuda berambut _crimson red_ sebelum dia sempat mengatakan apapun. Seperti yang Midorima minta. Seperti yang Midorima bisikkan.

_Seperti yang Midorima harusnya lakukan dulu._

Melihat itu, Midorima kembali duduk dan menatap espresso yang sudah dingin di hadapannya. Dia menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi di belakangnya. Menatap langit-langit kafe. Lagi-lagi wajah itu muncul.

_**Hei. Bisa tidak kau berikan lagi aku kesempatan untuk meraihmu dan memelukmu—nodayo?**_

_**Hubungan kita bukanlah sebuah hubungan yang bisa berakhir dengan sangat mudah.**_

_**Atau—**_

_**Atau aku salah?**_

_**Kenapa hubungan kita berakhir?**_

* * *

Midorima benci _dia_. Karena _dia_ membuat banyak kenangan indah dengan Midorima.

"_**Shin-chan, mau omamori yang mana?"**_

"_**Kita pasti menang, Shin-chan!"**_

"_**Shin-chan, kita main one-on-one yuk!"**_

Midorima benci rasa pahit pada kopi, dan rasa pahit yang dia rasakan sekarang karena mengingat _dirinya_.

"_**Kalau ada Shin-chan, semuanya pasti baik-baik saja."**_

"_**Selamat ulang tahun, Shin-chan!"**_

"_**Apa itu lucky item hari ini, Shin-chan?"**_

"_**Shin-chan! Kalau kita punya anak nanti, kita namai Rin dan Yukio ya?"**_

Midorima benci senyum itu. Senyum yang membuatnya ingin tertawa kecil dan mendekap tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"_**Nee, Shin-chan, janji ya, apapun yang terjadi, Shin-chan nggak akan melupakanku?"**_

"_**Aku suka senyum Shin-chan, mata Shin-chan, rambut Shin-chan, segala tentang Shin-chan. Kalau ada di pelukan Shin-chan, rasanya hangat."**_

Midorima benci perkataan_nya_ yang tulus dan jujur. Itu membuat hatinya luluh dan bahagia, sekaligus sesak.

"_**Kurasa... Aku benar-benar sayang Shin-chan..."**_

Midorima benci Takao yang mirip seperti _caffeine_. Mampu membuat dadanya bergemuruh, membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang, dan membuatnya tidak bisa tidur.

.

.

.

"_**Shin-chan, aku suka sekali minum kopi~"**_

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N : SELESAI /jerit**

**Bagi yang nggak ngerti, kalian bisa langsung nonton MV Caffeine-nya Yang Yoseob sambil baca ini. Atau baca translate lagunya. Serius, begitu denger lagunya, saya dapet banyak feels. **

**YOSEOB UDAH GEDE WEEEEEY UDAH BERANI YA CIUM-CIUM CEWEK GITU HEH YOSEOB, AMPE LO PULANG GUE CERAI-IN LO /NGGAK /SIAPALOSIAPAYOSEOB**

**Oh, atau kalo nggak, kalian bisa dengerin Midnight Japanese Version dari BEAST. ...no, I'm not a BEAUTY, my deskmate is. **

**KENAPA MIDOTAKA?**

**KARENA DUNIA INI MISKIN MIDOTAKA, MEN! **_**Gomen**_**, bukan maksudnya **_**offense**_** atau apa, tapi saya lebih milih MidoTaka daripada TakaMido. **

**Kalo saya nggak males, mungkin saya bakal bikin Sequel dari ini. MUNGKIN.**

**Anyways, bagi yang nungguin Aomine si Pengamen Cinta, mohon sabar ya~ Karena saya nggak setiap hari dapat mood humor~ /dibalang ring basket/**

**Oke. Review anyone?**


End file.
